


Burning Desire

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Creepy, F/M, Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame Song), Insanity, POV Male Character, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Korekiyo was so filthy because of this one girl now. She was tempting him and making him feel so sinful. But even then he still loved her and she would belong to him or she would burn.





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! Today I bring you a fic based off my favourite Disney song of all time! Hellfire! It's just so delightfully dark! I had a REALLY hard time choosing the pairing for this! But I finally chose Shinnaga (Korekiyo X Angie) Because I feel that Korekiyo kinda would fit this role and I like this ship so yeah! It's an au of sorts so there is no killing game! Oof hope ya enjoy!}}}
> 
> (Also he is just highly religious in this story and there is still his sister but she isn't his lover in this but is still dead!)

 

  _Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man,_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud,_

Korekiyo sighed quietly as he looked at the fireplace in his huge room. There was a deep pain and desire eating him from the inside. Something that made him feel crazy. Lately someone had taken over his mind, more precisely, a girl, a simple girl, yet that girl was on his mind and just wouldn't leave. He turned around, back facing the fireplace and started pacing around in his room.

_Beata Maria,_

_You know I`m so much purer than,_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd,_

 He stared back at the fire after a few moments. The feeling being too tempting to refuse. That fire reminded him of his sins for falling for that beautiful, yet wretched temptress. The day he first saw her, something changed inside of him. Something he absolutely didn't want. No one had ever made him feel like that. She caused all these sinful feelings. To him. He couldn`t believe that such a girl could have left such an impact on him.

  _Then tell me, Maria,_

_Why I see her smiling there,_

_Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul,_

 He felt as if he was going insane with this feeling deep inside of him. He didn't want to experience something like this towards her but here he was. It made him sick with need, sick with the feeling of wanting to have the girl close to him. He hated it. He absolutely despised it. God knows he wanted to get rid of this sickening feeling inside of him. This was wrong. He couldn`t have such feelings towards her. But he just needed her and it couldn't be helped.

_I feel her,_

_I see her,_

_The sun caught in her silky hair,_

_Is blazing in me out of all control,_

 

The more he stared at the fire. The more he saw the girl's smiling face. This girl was tainting him, teasing him. He felt as if he was burning. It was unfair. He shouldn't feel like this He couldn`t feel like this, but he needed the girl. God he needed her more than anything as of now, yet he wanted nothing more than to get rid of her as well for doing this to him! Though even death sounded to good for the girl. He held the only thing he had from the girl close to him. It was only a napkin, yet it was so important to him. How soft it felt just like the girl's skin, that beautiful skin _._

 

  _Like fire,_

_Hellfire,_

_This fire in my skin,_

_This burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin,_

 He saw his inner demons surrounding him. The demons that scared him out of his wits. That stupid girl had brought his inner demons out. That girl was to blame for all of this, not him! None of this was his fault. Everything was wrong because of that one freaking girl. How could he turn from a pure, good person, to this needy, obsessed person? It was only because of that one girl. He didn`t understand, but what he did understand was that he needed her. Now. Right here with him.

_It`s not my fault,_

_I`m not to blame,_

_It is that damn girl,_

_The witch that set this flame,_

 

He could feel himself grow weaker just by thinking about the beautiful girl. Weaker second after second. This need. This indescribable feeling of lust was unexplainable to him. He wanted the girl under him, screaming his name, looking up at him with such love in those gorgeous orbs. The girl showing her that she needed him just as much as he wanted and needed her. Even though those thoughts only managed to anger him more, This was wrong wrong wrong. This was all WRONG! But why did it have to feel so right.

  _It`s not my fault,_

_If in God`s plan,_

_He made the devil so much,_

_Stronger than a man,_

 None of this was his fault, It was the girl's fault and only her's. Everything had gone wrong ever since he first met her! If the girl hadn`t tempted him that much on that fateful day. Then he wouldn`t be in such situation right now because of her. This was all a test done by his magnificent god, his savior to see how fateful he was to him. There was no way he could fail him. He wouldn`t fail his lord. He is an pure and good man. Nothing at all like that weak, overly happy girl is. 

_Protect me, Maria,_

_Don`t let this siren cast her spell,_

_Don`t let her fire sear my flesh and bone_ ,

 

 Of course he just had to see the girl smiling and laughing in his mind. He could see him do those sedutive moves, skipping and dancing around, all that had made him so filthy. He wanted this teasing to stop. More then anything! He wanted this temptress as far away from him as possible. Though yet he wanted nothing more than to have the girl wrap his arms around her and kiss her and feel those soft lips against his, but he couldn`t give in. No he just couldn't. He had to make god see that he was indeed worthy of him and he was, he really was. Until that girl came along and ruined absolutely everything.

_Destroy Angie!_

_And let her taste the fires of hell,_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone,_

 He growled to himself still seeing that damned girl no matter where he looked, but especially in those flames. Everything reminded him of the girl. He would get the girl. Oh yes he would. He would take her all for himself, since the girl made him feel so dirty then he had every right to return that feeling. He would make the girl feel the same way as he did. The gorgeous girl would love him too. He was planning for her to feel pain and tears that he felt, but most importantly she would make the girl love him. Because he loved her. He really did even though it felt like such a sin.

_Hellfire,_

_Dark fire,_

_Now, my darling,_

_It`s your turn,_

It would be the girl's turn to feel pain. Now was her turn to feel the agony she made him feel all this time. He would make the girl pay for everything she has caused him with pain, and eventually that pain and anger would be turned into love and adoration. Yes, the girl would look at him with hearts in her eyes by the end of it.

  _Choose me or,_

_Your pyre,_

_Be mine or you will suffer!_

He looked down at his shaking hands that held the napkin. The man sniffed it and held it tightly before throwing it into the fireplace in anger. It burned quickly, just like the girl would if she didn`t choose him as her one and only, only her suffering would be so much more slower and painful. God would get rid of those not worthy. He felt a bang of pain in his heart as he grabbed onto his chest. The need to have the girl was enormous. He just wanted the girl right now, hugging onto him with her slender arms _._

_God have mercy on her,_

_God have mercy on me,_

_But she will be mine,_

_Or she will,_

**_Burn_**!

 

The man fell on his hands and knees, crying and shaking with anger and fear. He would take the girl and make her all his. Of course he would give the girl two choices, either she would be his and only his, or she would be suffer a fate worse then death itself. Either way the girl would only be his forever. No matter what. He would get all of her love, all of it and the girl would yearn for him. They'd be one in body and soul. They would be together, before he completely lost his mind. A deep sigh left past his lips as he stood up and laid down on his bed. Soon, so soon he would let his plans unfold. If he were to fall into darkness, then he would make sure to drag her down with him, so they would be together forever.

_**Love really makes a person crazy...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Comments would mean everything to me!!


End file.
